4 HALO THREE: Our story: Part II
by SNAKE105th
Summary: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN A.U. Set after HALO THREE: OUR STORY PART I. Disclaimer: i do not own Halo or anything within this story excluding the 1st 3 main characters. Part four of the Five part Trilogy
1. 1: Title

_**HALO THREE:**_

_**OUR**_

_**STORY**_

_**PART: II**_


	2. 2: Previously

Previously on HALO THREE: OUR STORY;

The trench battle was fought at the ARK and even though we lost and a lot of good, good Humans and Covenant. Yes there was good Covenant. The Elites, Grunts and Hunters joint the Humans for the last battle of the war which was fought in Africa on Earth. After the battle and all the bodies were found and buried (well those that could be found) there was a memorial for those lost and I was part of the "Firing Squad". I fired each burst for those I had fought beside for the entirety of the war. But my first one was for my then wife Jessica. She had been "taken" by the Flood and I had choice but to shove a Grenade down her throat to destroy not just her body but her heart to, because she would have come back alive as half Flood. It was later that my mate Andrew had fought me, literally punching some sense into me. I then transported back in time to join my new girlfriend Jemma (Jesses' sister) I then later married her under a false name of James Vincent Maloney. This takes place after we had been together for three years and just after the events that occurred in "The War from Heaven", an adventure that took place some years before the trench battle, when Jess was still alive.


	3. 3: Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_**TIME: 2000 HOURS (AUSTRALIAN LOCAL TIME)/**_

_**DATE: **__**AUGUST 20**__**TH**__**, 2018**__** (MILITARY CALLANDAR)/**_

_**LOCATION: CLASSIFIED**_

Jemma walks over to me as I (sitting on one of the kitchen chairs not far from the bathroom) watched her move. She wore a black lacy Thong and a black lacy bra that clipped up at the front. My "friend" immediately became happy as I thought of what was to come. I licked my lips at the memory of when I managed to get her in a G-String and stay in it for longer then a minute. That was a fun day too. I smiled as I now knew that all the legal girls wore G-Strings and Thongs and when I said legal girls I meant, herself, her older sister Jessica, and her mum Julia.

"Have I ever told you that you look sexxxy with a triple 'x' rating in just a Thong and bra, and even more sexxxy in nothing at all?"

"Every night sweetheart!" she answers my question. She stops and pulls me up so I am eye to eye with her and she kisses me. I have to bend a little as I am a bit taller then her, and my hands are all over her. They slide down to her bum and rest there for a bit then I slide them under her underwear to the front but she grabs my hands and pulls the away with a cheeky

"Not yet love!" I moan from complaint but that soon turns to pleasure as she rests her left hand and starts massaging my erect Penis. She broke her grip with my lips and pushed me on to the chair. She slips my Penis out of the top of my tracksuit pants and I slipped them off the rest of the way arching my hips as she licked then slid it into her moth. Soon she had picked up a rhythm and I had my hand at the back of her head gripping her hair and pushing her head down as my hips rose so she could take as much as me into her mouth and when my hips fell I rose her head to the tip, and all the while she had her tongue working the head and shaft and her fingers working my balls. Within fifteen minutes I shot my load into her moth as I moaned loudly and long, she screamed but it was muffled by the item in her mouth. I pulled her off after she had sucked every bit of my juices into her mouth and we kissed and she shared some of my juice with me as she slid her tongue into my mouth. She mounted me and we moaned as one as my Penis ran along the outside of her thong and the sensitive head rubbed her and I could feel her dampness even through her underwear. I stood and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my hips as I walked towards our bed. I placed her down and kissed her. I then ran my hands up her legs massaging the inside of them as they rose. When I got to her cover I sniffed and I stiffened and then I slowly eased them off her and onto the floor, all the while leaving tiny kisses down her legs, and I kissed them on the way back to. When I got to her Vargina I could smell her sweetness. I licked her twice and then inserted a couple of fingers and continued to press in with my tongue, she moaned and ran her hand through my hair, or lack there of, and continued to moan.

"Faster!" she said and I did.

"Harder!" and I went harder with my fingers.

"In circles!" and I let my tongue go in circles, and that went and made her crazy. That went on for a few minutes and went she came I cheered her on with moans and digging my tongue into her clit. She screamed my name, as her juices flooded my mouth and I sucked her and licked her to get all the juices into my mouth and I swallowed. I came up her body and passionately kissed her. And dew to my height her entry was above my crutch and because I had not yet started on her nipples yet, I had more work to do before I would enter her. I slowly drew my kisses down to her bra and I slowly, very slowly opened up the clasps and let her breast expand. I slid the strapless thing out from under her and then placed a kiss on each nipple. By now I was painfully happy again and I decided to put either thigh on either side of her face and lifted up my hips and slid my crutch towards her mouth until it was just out of reach of her mouth and I got to work on the nipples. I licked one nipple then the other once and started sucking them. I sucked on her left nipple and she moaned and arched her head to get at my Penis but I heightened it away from her, to tease her and continued my assault on her nipples. As I sucked and massaged the "Twins"  
(as I called them) she came spreading her juices on the bed. I then lowered my friend into her waiting mouth and then we proceeded to have a Sixty-Ninner. Fifteen minutes later we both came and I collapsed. She pushed me off and directed me to lay down with my head on the pillows. Once I had done that she teased my friend into erection and then slid down it. We both groaned.

"Damn. How can you still be so tight?" I groaned to her and she just giggled and continued to bounce. I grabbed her bum cheeks and flipped us over. From this position I could pleasure her to the max. I groaned as I built a rhythm up and she was soon shaking and gripping the bars of the head of the bed.

"Faster!" she gasped. I picked up speed and she was soon telling me to go harder, and so I did. I massaged her breasts as I worked and soon we came together and I collapsed on the bed. Breathing heavy I sighed and she started kissing me.

"Ready for Round Two?" I asked

"As always" was her response, Soon we were back at it but we were interrupted (while I was massaging Jemmas' breasts as I licked her) by the doorbell.

"Dammit! Who the fuck could this be?" I asked getting a little angry at the interruption. As I flicked a switch on a monitor on the bed side table, and I saw who was at the door, my mouth dropped. There was a man who wore the green day-dress uniform of a UNSCDF (United Nation Space Command Defence Force) officer and the face, from what I could see of it was that of a Marine Officer I had not seen in years. I got up and told Jemma to get dressed, and I went to the kitchen table and got my pants and continued to the door.


End file.
